


Научникам добрый вечер, остальным соболезную

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mushrooms, Painting, Science, Textile Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Чтобы гордо ездить в метро.
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864531
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Научникам добрый вечер, остальным соболезную

**Author's Note:**

> Многоразовая тканевая маска на лицо, роспись вручную акриловыми красками.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Ga9.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Gaa.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Ga8.jpg)


End file.
